


【all冬】跟我走吧（pwp）

by embers_333



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *第一人称日冬，短小千字车，可代入任何all冬cp及路人x冬，盾冬除外。*lofterID余火的退圈礼，以前的文都删了。应该不会再出现在同人圈里了。起码短时间内不会了。





	【all冬】跟我走吧（pwp）

他在我眼前打着小小的哭嗝，身子还有点抖。我向上伸手帮他把眼泪擦下去，顺便又掐了一下他的下巴。他下巴那里有一道浅沟，往中间挤的时候会拢起几道细细的纹路，用拇指往下按又像在按一只小猫的尾巴尖。

“跟我走吧，”我哄骗道，“给你糖吃。”

我的阴茎还在他身体里埋着，穴肉柔软火热，沉默而诚恳地接纳我。他不说话，钢铁手臂垂在一边，只有眼泪还在大颗大颗地往下掉。我不知道他是伤心多一点还是快感多一点，但是一定没有疼痛就对了——谁也不能再伤害他。谁也不能。

他坐在我怀里，头向后仰，棕色的头发乱乱的。我把手探进去，一面顺着发丝往下梳理，一面小幅度地顶弄。

我拱到他耳边，继续小声地说话：“我要你，我特别喜欢你。”

他被我顶到最敏感的地方，鼻子里面又哼出微弱的呻吟来，那声音像极猫叫，还是那种未满月的金渐层小奶猫。我咬住他耳垂，一点一点往下拉扯，他难耐地躲避，我便就势吻上他伸长的脖颈。

“如果ABO是真的，我一定会标记你，”我又开始对他耍流氓，不过鉴于他已经在我床上了，这点流氓似乎也不算什么，“你的好我甚至形容不出来，是他配不上你。”

他还是没什么反应，但是蓝绿色的眼睛却睁开了。他把眼角哭得红红的，眼睛里都是泪水，波光粼粼的。我没见过那么好看的东西。我盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，然后坐直身体亲吻他睫毛。他眼皮有点凉，纤长的睫毛在我嘴唇下微微地抖。

我失控地撞进去，整根没入他穴道，激出他大声的抽噎。

“跟我走，”我哑着嗓子说，“我会对你好一辈子。”

“我会把你被亏欠的那些都补偿回来。”我把他稍稍抱起来，再松手让他落下，把他钉在我的阴茎上面，逃都逃不开。他急促地喘息，鼻尖都有些发红。

“我会尽我所能地宠着你。”我弓起背亲吻他乳尖，把敏感的两颗小果子逗弄得红肿挺立，换来他一声比一声高的呜咽。

“我会永远陪伴你。我从来都不食言。”我加快速度干到他身体里面去，把他欺负得像一条脱水的鱼，嫣红的唇瓣张着，却说不出完整的话。

他哭着，就好像百年来风雪皆化尽，他喘息着，就好像劫后余生。

我继续吻他。发旋、鼻尖、唇瓣、下巴、脸颊。后颈、锁骨、胸膛、小腹、指节。他和我做爱，我向他膜拜。但是我们都是用泥巴捏出来的，谁也不圣洁。我快速地、凶狠地干他，把他的惊叫和低喘都逼出来，让他把脊背仰成完美的弧线，在我怀里射精。

我直视他蓝绿色的眼睛。

“跟我走吧。”我对他说。

FIN.


End file.
